Jurassic World
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Months after the events of Age of Ultron, a select few of our heroes go on vacation to a fancy resort known as Jurassic World. Their vacation turns sour when the newest attraction to the park breaks loose and goes on a killing spree.
1. I wanna go there

In the year 1993, miners dug up many amber concealed fossils of mosquitos...and shipped them to a remote Island near Costa Rica. The mosquitos were found to have blood samples of some of the oldest living creatures in them...such as Dinosaurs, and a few unused embryos of other prehistoric creatures.

The owner of the Jurassic Project was John Hammond...an elderly man with a dream to fascinate the world...to have people of all ages have the time of their lives and to enjoy themselves. once his bioengineers created enough animals to suit the paddocks designed for them, he decided to have a few dinosaur experts take a pre-tour of the Park before it became open to all. Thanks to the efforts of a traitor in his midst...the Dinosaur experts and himself had an exciting adventure indeed.

but more in the life threatning fashion.

His entire island was sealed off, and bombed repeatedly, never to be open to the public. However, all was not lost. It discovered that a different island, much larger than the previous one, had also been bought by Hammond. He created close to an entire biome of prehistoric creatures there, before he shipped a select few to the original Island. Over the course of fifteen years, another company known as Masrani came to the island and began their construction work. Rides were built, cities were created, foods were shipped, electricity was supplied, Loyal people were hired...and most importantly, the animals of the Island were safely placed into miles wide pens and paddocks.

For another man, Simon Masrani, had a dream much like Hammond's. Only he envisioned it as...

* * *

 ** _JURASSIC WORLD_**

* * *

 ** _Written by Zam the Hedgehog_**

* * *

The famous Tony Stark had been frowning for ten minutes now. She wasn't here on time...like usual. That always made him worry. Pepper wasn't one to be ten minutes late for movie night, since that was usually him. It was always him. maybe she had been attacked? Or kidnapped?

"I'm here!"

Tony sighed in relief throughout his wife's shaky landing. Pepper Stark, donned in her armored suit **Rescue,** cantered towards him with an apologetic smile on her lips. "I am soooo sorry about being late, I just so happened to fly over a bank robbery on the way here."

"that's perfectly fine. I thought something worse had happened." Tony shrugged. "probably should have called though. "

"Yeah, probably should have..." The suit opened up like a sardine can, allowing her to exit it. "So, got the couch ready?"

"Comfier on the left side." he smirked. "just like you like it."

Okay then," She paused and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Lets go."

The two were snugly seated on the couch, Tony placing an arm around his redhead wife and pepper snuggled slightly into his chest. A tub of yellow popcorn sat in front of them, and on the smaller table was a box of meatlover's pizza. "Soooo...what's the flick?"

"Well, I found this movie from 1986 called _The Fly_. 's got Jeff Goldblum in it." Tony informed her. "And it should come on in the next two minutes. We just gotta sit through these commercials."

"Just like the movie theater." Pepper shrugged.

After her husband nodded, they were showcased multiple tv show trailers, news involving the superheroes and some of the craziest commericals ever. Then there was the very last commercial before the film. This began with a pure darkness, and then red letters appearing slowly on the screen.

"Eighty million to thirteen thousand years ago..."

The darkness faded from the screen and revealed the location to be a lush green forest, complete with mists.

"The world's largest and most incredible land animals..."

A flashing shot of a long scaly neck was shown next to a tree. Then a quick glimpse of two long and sharp teeth connected to a feline muzzle.

"roamed the earth...and Now..."

The mood of the commercial suddenly changed to be more bright and cheery. The next view was that from a Helicopter's eye view, and presented a huge island almost completely covered with green. A large and obviously civilized area showed. One part looked like a small town, another looked a huge water/ rollercoaster park and another park looked an eight mile wide zoo.

"You can see them again!" The voice said. "Here at Jurassic World!"

The screen cut a ten second clip of a real life _Sauroposeidon_ stomping past a watering hole, filled with a plethora of many herbivore dinosaurs and even mammals. The giant creature created a vibrating, baritone call that many of the smaller giants responded to with peaceful trumpeting. The entire setting seemed peaceful, and Majestic.

"For 5,555 a week for eight guests, you can experience the adventure of a life time as you:"

Clips of different things showed. There was a clip of a family on rollercoaster, seemingly as happy as could be. "Enjoy the rides," The family was in a theater, laughing at a comedy movie. "Catch a flick," an entire night resturaunt was viewed with waiters giving the people a the tastiest looking shrimp,tacos,burritos,burgers,pizza,chicken and multiple other foods."Grab a bite," Multiple parents were sighing as they were pampered endlessly in a spa room. "Relax, and do everything you can possibly do during your stay!"

A petting zoo was shown next, yet it was much different from regular petting zoos. In the place of goats and hens were small triceratops and non lethal dinosaurs of short size. "Plus, at anytime or all the time of your stay," The scene flashed into an unkown paddock, where a huge Tyrannosaurus walked on screen to effortlessly chase a goat. "you'll see the nicest, the baddest and the most amazing prehistoric animals up close! So remember! Just $ 999 a week for ten guests can land you a dinosaur sized place in..."

The Logo finally appeared, and was given as a round blue circle with a skeleton partially standing out of it. A metal rectangle was placed a little under the middle of the circle, and had the name of the park plastered on it.

"Jurassic World! Opens again this upcoming summer with a new attraction!"

And that was the end of the commercial.

Tony raised an eyebrow as thoughts came around in his head. He had been meaning to check the place, but he never got around to scheduling it, especially with the Ultron incident. But now he was free to do so this summer, especially since Vision could run the tower for him. But Tony wouldn't be the only one to go to this Jurassic world. With a calculating grin, he looked at Pepper who had a look of knowing on her lips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Pep?"


	2. Meanwhile

Isla Nublar...

* * *

The Water Buffalo was a little...unfamiliar with it's setting. It was bright and the jungle it was in was overheated and slightly misty. Plants that were almost as large as the herbivore itself rustled with the light winds around it. The ground was not dense as the trees and vine around the water buffalo. It was uncovered and brown with artificial dirt that seemed tougher than usual. As far as the herbivore could see, the land it had been placed in was huge and it decided to explore it. It traveled unknowingly to the center of the paddock, before stopping and grazing on some ferns that looked delicious enough to consume.

snip.

The ears of the water buffalo flicked upwards at the light sound, and when a louder sound signaled behind it, the buffalo turned around to face the possible threat head on. When it saw said threat, the bufallo swallowed deeply, and it's widened incredibly.

It broke into a run.

The Buffalo didn't hear much to notify that the giant thing was chasing her, all except the sounds of heavy footsteps falling behind it. Branches and leaves slapped at the cow's muzzle, leaving small cuts here and there while it ran in blind terror from it's pursuer. Loud breathing only drew closer and closer from behind the wild cow, almost like a lion in anticipation of catching a meal midchase. It's breath was on it's back, its jaws snapping at the herbivore's heels. The chase quickly ended when something painful and large swiped at it's back legs and sent the cow ramming into the wall. Sporting a concusion now, the water buffalo tried to groggily stand up again.

It found that it's back legs had been sliced off, and blood pooled from the flesh that remained.

" **...grugugugugugugugugugugugugggg..."**

The growl gained the buffalo's attention quickly, and the animal gazed up in horror. There was no way to run, and no where for the wounded herbivore to run to. It was cornered against the steel walls, completely helpless before the maliciously grinning predator towering several feet above it.

After twelve seconds of sudden and blood filled shrieking from the buffalo, the screams abruptly cut off.


	3. Calls

The eardrum- splintering sounds of bullets flying through the cieling absorbed the entire building, and startled multiple civilians in the bank. The cause of the terrifying racket was a single armed and armored lowlife, backed by his his coworkers who also weilded their Daewoo K3's, Bren lights, and other multiple semiautomatics. All of his comrades(and excluding himself) wore wooly masks with poorly painted skulls on them, and holes cut to see through them at the horrified civilians. The unmasked thug had a look of arrogance and superiority on his stubbled face, a look that clearly showed he had the major control here.

The clerks behind the bars were so startled by the sudden attack that none of them had triggered the silent alarm, and were not able to when multiple offenders aimed their weapons at them and order them toput their hands in the air and come out from behind there. Knowing that their weapons would break the glass, the clerks did as commanded and were soon ushered out. The other civilians either screamed like there was no tommorow, or ried to run for escape only to be cornered. Soon, everyone in the building had been found and herded into the center of the room. Men cowered before the evil men and their guns, Mothers protectively gripped their sobbing children and the muscled hooligans sneered at them all in the most heartless ways possible. The unmasked individual had ordered for the front doors to be barred shut, but to leave the more secretive escape routes unblocked and then expeditiously crossed his arms before slithering towards the defenseless lot of people. By this time, he had a lit cigar in his mouth that he smoked without pause. One of his men noticed him and approached him casually. "Ze people have been rounded up, Borya. Ve take their phones not long ago."

Borya nodded to him and directed his attention to his hostages, fairly pleased with what he saw. He saw fear gripping them to their core, aking them whimper and cry at his mercy...such a lovely sound to him. The crying. The Villain rested his gaze on one of the clerks of the bank and saw that for some reason, she was giving any indication of fear. Well, she was scared but she was trying a great deal to hide it. This prompted Borya to roughly grab the young woman by her hair and drag her away from the group. Multiple clerks, despite their worry, tried to reach out and grab her before she was taken, but many of the other thugs kicked them backwards and threatned to shoot them if they moved again. Borya focused on this woman again. "Your name, Женщина. Say it."

The Woman didn't answer, and swallowed in silence.

"...you ever feel a...stabbing sensation in your throat before?"

The woman shook her head.

"Do you vant to feel it?"

She shook again.

"Then please answer." He threatned casually.

"...A-Andrea."

"Hmm...You do not seem afraid, Miss Andrea." Borya declared, tilting his head as if curious. "I vonder vhy that is."

Andrea averted from her eyes from his, and was silent for a long minute. Just before he was about to say something, she finally responded. "Because...I-I've been in...this kind of trouble before...a-and they...were there to save me."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "...They?"

Without warning of any kind, the lights of the bank flickered off and the room was shrouded in complete darkness, not including the few stranded of sunlight leaking from the barred doors. There were sounds of scuffling and few surpised yelps, while the thugs all screamed Russian questions at each other and frantically tried to figure out where they were. Andrea was yanked from Borya's grasp and into some other area. After thirty seconds of this, the lights finally came back on and every hostage was gone. In their place were two heavily breathing young people.

The first was a male wearing a thin and skintight spandex body suit with bright red and dark blue based design. the suit has multiple black web threads on the red parts only, and at his mask are big white polaroids with a black outline to symbolize his eyes. a black spider silhouette rests on the chest and a big red spider insignia rests on his back, while spider webbings are stationed under his gloved laced by odd looking watches, with tiny nozzles pointing towards his palms.

The second was a young female with a slender and fairly muscular build and hair in a big red ponytail. she wears a dark gray form fitting costume composed of sleek kevlar with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl.

"There you have it folks!" The one in red and blue quipped, his voice muffled from under the mask. "The dissapearing hostages act! Thank you! Thank you!"

"And for our next trick, we're gonna make you all fall asleep...with nothing but our fists!" The girl smiled widely.

"KILL THEM!"

The sound of machine guns firing filled the air once again, their bullets aimed at the bodies of the vigilantes. Said heroes quickly back flipped in either direction to dodge the bullets, leading their line of fire in different directions. Spider-man flicked a short mist of webs at the men, tangling their hands with the weapons, although they managed to free themselves. With their guns jammed, the thugs resorted to unleashing their many,many other guns and knifes. They began to fire again while running towards the heroes, feeling that closer shots would should surely kill the heroes. Spider-man crouched down, his eyes narrowed as he pounced up and into the stomach of a thug, and then hurled him at two other men with ease. With a quick spray of webfluid, thy were trapped to the ground and another man shot at the wallcrawler's head.

"Oh, I get it!" Spider-man fell back onto the ground and then launched his feet into the thug's jaw a few seconds later. "This is a gun and knifes convention! Did you know that, Batsy?! This is gun and knifes convention!"

"Wow! REALLY?! I thought this was the bring your deadly weapon to work day! This is much better!" The girl meanwhile thrust her palm outwards at the first thug she laid eyes on. Baseball sized projections(seemingly blunt ended batarangs) slammed into his forehead at rapid speeds, knocking him out quickly. Multiple others ran forward at her, so her arms acted like flamethrowers and projected her non lethal weapon at their heads. Unfortunately, one of them managed to get close enough deal a knife swipe across her chest. While it didnt get to run deep enough before the knife broke into pieces, the wound still produced dripping blood. In response, she winced and wiped her torso slightly while glaring at the man. "Seriously?! You don't cut a girl close to her 'things'! That's just sick!"

She slapped him with a kick, just in time to dodge another projectile by yet another thug. Only this one had a grenade launcher in his hands, and seemed to be firing repeatedly at her. She knew a grenade was gonna do a lot more damage to her than a knife, so she slowly made her way towards him while dodging several grenades. When she was close enough, she stuffed a batarang into the nozzle, just as he fired again and sent himself flying into the wall behind him. She glanced over what was left of the the grenade launcher. "Wonder who decided to give bad aim bozos guns like these..."

Spider-man landed to where his back was to hers, still in battle stance. "Bozos of course. Although it takes one to know one."

"Heeeeey..." She glared back at him. "Don't make fun of the flying rodent!"

"Just joking, Batgirl! Geez..." He shook his head. "You're a tough crowd!"

"The one and Only..." The Dark Knightess spotted a thug running towards her at full speed and sighed. "Looks like we got one that wants a hug."

"Same here." Spider-man saw the same thing on his side. The two seemed to have the same idea at the same time, and smiled deviously. Just as both thugs leaped at them, they sidestepped and let them collide into each other like ramming bulls. They crumpled to the ground as planned and Spider-man tsked. "They just fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"I seriously feel like I'm in a cartoon right now." Batgirl noticed Borya standing some ways away very angrily. "And there's Daffy Duck..."

"Daffy Duck? He seems more like Foghorn Leghorn, don't you think?"

"Eh...I dunno. He's not a rooster type to me. Duck seems more like it." The girl paused and thought for a moment. "...buuuut, we can call him Yosemite Sam. It's good enough."

"Yosemite it is!"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" Borya growled loudly.

Spidey and Batsy glanced at each other.

"...nah, I don't think so. Sorry."

"Wanna go for the doublefist knock out?"

"You make it sound like a power rangers attack..." Spider-man smirked and readied his knuckles. "Buuut, what the heck? Never done it in a while after all?"

"Wasn't that cuz the last guy we did it to have a concusion afterwards?" Batgirl asked in wonder, but soon had to catch up with Spider-man as he was already making his way towards Borya. However, the closest thing to a shadow fell upon the shocked man, and a punching sound later...he was knocked out.

The shadow turned out to be no shadow, but simply a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, hidden short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. The man also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity and a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. In sort, this was the Batman.

"Sorry if I cut in on your fun..." Batman apologized, and of course looked completely non sorry about it. "And it seems you've done well with your adversaries."

"Well, the silent alarm called for the janitors! So we came to clean up the gunk." Spidey explained briefly, placing an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Too bad you couldn't have come by earlier."

"Well, you know how it is with Scarecrow." Batman shrugged a little. "But any who, it seems Tony called for a surprise get together. And how could I refuse him, when he'll make sure I have no way to argue against it. But what about you two?"

"Its a Stark party." Batgirl smirked. "The only parties better than that are yours."

Batman smiled and shook his head. "Hmm. Let's leave shall we?"

* * *

"Steve, if you wanna give this up, I won't judge you!" Elsa worriedly bit her fingernails.

Captain America panted as he sat at the table. "No...I'll beat him at this..."

Superman crossed his arms, though he too was feeling too full. "Look, give up while you can!"

"Never!" Steve reached forward and stuffed three more garlic parmesan wings into his mouth. He swallowed with determination, and waited to see if Superman would down the rest of his bowl. When the man of still looked down at the bowl of chicken, made a gagging sound and ran off, Steve laughed. "YES! I DID IT!"

Anna, who was trying to keep her two year old nephew from pulling on her pigtails, smiled. "Hooray! Ow! Geez, James!"

Elsa turned to her child and lightly scolded him. "James Washington Rogers! Didn't I tell you not to pull on your Aunt's hair?"

James waved his arms. "Flumptogrumby! "

"I don't care if it's shiny." Elsa translated. "Just apologize."

The boy patted Anna's cheek. "Sawbee."

"...AAWWW HOW COULD I BE MAD AT A LITTLE CUTIE PIE LIKE YOU?!" Anna Nuzzled him, much to James amusement and Elsa's as well. It was then that Steve received a phone call from none other than his best pal Tony Stark. Steve talked to him for ten minutes about something Elsa didn't quite hear from her place next to Anna, and then hung up after a short goodbye.

"It seems Stark wants a meeting with us." The blond informed Elsa. "Something important, he says."

"Well, let us go see what this important thing is."


End file.
